Such a cutter is intended for cutting tempered steel bars up to a thickness of about 16 mm, and regular steel bars up to a thickness of about 20 mm. The tool of this invention is particularly useful in combination with a hand-operated hydraulic pump, since it can be handled by a single person because of its relatively light weight.